


Emmas Problem

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (deutsch) [1]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Müller hat ein Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmas Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost von LIvejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: die beiden gehören mir nicht. Schade eigentlich.

# Emmas Problem

Emma Müller hat ein Problem. Ironischerweise kommt das daher, dass Jenny Hartmann ein Problem hat, mit Emma. Und das macht Emma Angst. Sehr sogar.

Emma ist ein normales Mädchen. Sie ist gut in der Schule und sie liebt die STAG. Liebt. Da ist dieses Wort wieder.

Jenny sagt, sie habe sich in Emma verliebt. Ziemlich heftig sogar. Luzi sagt, Jenny warte nicht auf die große Liebe, sie probiere die Dinge aus. Hotte sagt, Jenny küsse einfach, wenn sie Lust habe. Und Emma weiß nicht, wer Recht haben könnte.

Jenny hat Emma geküsst. So, als ob es etwas bedeuten könnte. So, dass es für Emma etwas bedeutet. Nur weiß Emma nicht, was das alles genau ist, was es alles bedeutet.

Emma weiß nur, dass sie deswegen den Test verkackt hat. Dass sie deswegen in der Abstellkammer sitzt, mit all den anderen Versagern. Nur, dass Emma kein Versager ist.

Emma hat die zweite Chance, die sie bekommen hat, auch verpatzt. Wieder wegen Jenny. Wenn Jenny in der Nähe ist, kann Emma nicht denken. Deswegen geht sie Jenny aus dem Weg.

Jenny sucht Emmas Nähe. Sie ist da, wenn die Zicken Emma als Idiot bezeichnen und wegjagen wollen. Jenny jagt stattdessen die Zicken weg und lächelt Emma an. Emma wird dann ganz warm und schwindelig.

Jenny sagt, dass es etwas bedeuten muss, dass Emma immer einen Blackout hat, wenn Jenny auftaucht. Dass sie beide, zusammen, etwas besonderes seien.

Emma will nichts besonderes sein, sie ist ganz normal, vielen Dank. Vielleicht nicht so wie Caro oder Yvonne, aber sie ist auch nicht so wie Jenny. Und sie will auch nicht mehr darüber reden.

Emma will nur, dass Jenny sie in Ruhe läßt. Und nicht mehr davon spricht, dass sie für Emma da sein wird, dass sie zusammenhalten werden, wenn blöde Sprüche kommen. Am Anfang.

Jenny läßt Emma dann auch in Ruhe. Sie gibt sogar ihren Job im Saal 1 auf, um Emma in Ruhe zu lassen.

Jenny fehlt Emma. Sie kann gar nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen. Jenny ist etwas besonderes. Und sie hat auch die Idee mit dem Streik.

Emma kann nicht anders, sie muss Jenny fragen, warum sie den Job geschmissen hat. Ob sie der Grund dafür war. Und Jenny sagt, dass sie der Grund ist, dass sie nicht so tun kann, als ob alles normal sei zwischen ihnen.

Emma friert nachts in der Schule, weil die Heizung nicht geht, aber sie kann nicht die letzte Decke von Jenny nehmen. Oder gar mit ihr unter die Decke krabbeln, auch wenn sie friert. Jenny darf das nur nicht merken.

Jenny merkt es aber. Emma friert so sehr, dass ihre Zähne klappern.

Jenny gibt nicht auf, bis Emma unter der Decke ist, unter Jennys Decke, in ihrer Wärme.

Und dann platzt es einfach aus Emma heraus. Dabei kann sie gar nichts sagen. Also küsst sie Jenny einfach, so wie Jenny sie geküsst hat. Und dann küsst Jenny sie zurück. Und Emma ist warm und glücklich und verliebt. Verliebt in Jenny. Und das ist ein Problem, irgendwie.


End file.
